


Wolf Night

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [67]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fic, Underworld, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: In a more tender, younger Underworld, Persephone welcomes her newest Specter, and brings him into the fold.





	Wolf Night

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

Aziz keeps her eyes half on her wrist as the timer runs down. She’s headed for a meeting with Queen Persephone, and she’s just realized that her timer is running down. The sand in the hourglass etched on her wrist is dropping, tiny black grain by grain, and the top half is near to empty. She’s going to meet them soon. So soon she can taste it.

For all of Aziz’s mortal life, her hourglass had been locked. Never once had a grain of sand fallen from the top half to the bottom. Everyone had always clucked sadly, called it unfortunate, unlucky. When she died and became a Specter, though, the grains had slowly begun to drift downward, gradually picking up speed over decades of service. And now they’re flowing like water, a hundred and fifty years after her death.

Aziz hastens her steps, and the grains fall faster. She enters the gardens of her queen, and heads to the grove in the center. She’s nearly out of breath when she steps between the trees, laying eyes on the small person beside Persephone just as the last grain settles into the bottom of the hourglass, the entire imprint turning red as blood. The small- tiny- person beside Persephone twitches, looking down at their wrist, and then back up at Aziz in wonder and surprise. Persephone herself looks delighted.

Aziz can’t help herself- she knows she should ask first, but she can’t wait- she scoops the small person off their feet and into her arms, hugging them tightly.

“You exist after all,” she says, soft and a touch choked. That had been another thing people would talk about behind her back- whether or not her soulmate even existed. The small person,  _her small soulmate,_  squeaks.

“I- yes?” Their voice is light, and cracks a little. “Um, I’m Lionel. Mánagarmr Lionel now, I guess.” They say nervously. Aziz makes a soft, joyful noise.

“Then we are twin Stars, and you are my pack.” She tells him, setting him gently back on his feet.

“I- I’d be happy if you called me brother,” Lionel says, face rosy under his smooth tan. Aziz grins, a bright flash of white in her dark face. She feels it too, this is a platonic bond.

“Then you will call me sister, brother. I am Sköll Aziz, the wolf who devours the sun, to your moon-eater. Your first transformation- is that why I’m here?” She looks up to the Queen, who nods gently.

“I’ll leave you to it.” She says brightly, and drifts away. Lionel looks up at Aziz attentively- if he had a tail right now, she’s sure it would be wagging.

“All right. First thing- you’re going to have to strip.” She says brightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not interested.” Her little puppy blushes even harder, turning his back modestly as they both strip off their clothes. Aziz leads him through meditation, helping him visualize what he’s meant to be.

When he transforms, a majestic direwolf the size of a small horse, she transforms herself, twice again as big as him. She throws back her head and howls her joy to the sky, lit by it’s hundred and eight stars and naught else. Lionel joins in a heartbeat later, a joyful, yipping song.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
